Customers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of information and service. When engaging in complicated financial transactions, customers are increasingly intolerant of those intricate processes. Those customers seek out companies that provide more and more streamlined processes without regard to the intricate nature of them.